Unexpected
by YuukiZero603
Summary: Ema is acting weird, and Fuuto wants to know what she's up to. Could what he finds out be the start of something new for the two? Rated T for language and future content
1. Different

**(Hey, BroCon fans! I had an idea for this pair so decided to write a little fanfic. I've had a few chapters written up already and only just decided to publish it. Hope you enjoy, and as always, if you like drop a review, fave and follow ~Yuuki)**

Ema came out her room and went to the elevator, ready for school.

"Hey, Nee-san."

She looked up to see Fuuto stood in the lift. "Fuuto, good morning." She smiled and entered the lift.

"I'll be walking to school with you and Yusuke." He stated. "So please don't say my name aloud until we get there."

"Noted."

Fuuto looked at her.

She looked different today. Her hair was down and...

 _Is she wearing makeup?!_ "Hey?"

She met his gaze. Somehow the eye makeup enhanced her caramel eyes.

Fuuto blinked. "Why are you all dolled up for school?"

She blushed and looked away. "I am not." She huffed.

"You are so!" He argued.

 _Ding!_

Ema quickly exited the elevator and proceeded to Yusuke's bedroom door. She knocked. "Hey, Yusuke? Are you ready? We're gonna be late." She called.

Fuuto felt his eye twitch. _Has she got a boyfriend or something?! Why do I even care?!_

Yusuke came out of his room, backpack ready. "All ready, shall we go?" He smiled at her.

Ema returned his smile. "Yes, c'mon Fuuto." She added.

Walking to school, Yusuke kept glancing at his step-sister, and long-time crush.

 _She looks more beautiful than ever..._ "I... um... I like your hair style today. Did Louis do it for you?" He asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No, I did it myself this morning, I thought I'd try something new."

"Well... you look nice with your hair either way." Yusuke blushed.

Fuuto huffed. "So, who's the guy?"

Ema froze slightly, before glancing at him. "Guy?"

"You know, the guy you're all prettied up for."

"I told you, I'm not dressed up. I just wanted to try something new. Is that a problem? I'm a senior now, I'll allowed to want to look good." She walked a little faster. _Damn annoying brothers._

Fuuto and Yusuke shared a look.

Fuuto leaned closer to Yusuke. "Do you know if she has a boyfriend? Or a crush?" He asked.

Yusuke's eyes widened. "What? No... at least I don't think so."

They arrived at the school gates.

Ema turned to them. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'll be meeting a friend after school this afternoon, so don't wait for me. I've already told Uyko about it." She added before going to join her friends.

"What friend?" Fuuto asked himself aloud.

Yusuke looked to his younger brother. "What do you care? You never seemed interested before."

Fuuto looked away from Yusuke. "I don't. Just curious. I'll see you after school." Then he walked off to meet his Junior friends.

Yusuke stood there... utterly confused. First Ema is looking different and acting secretive and now Fuuto is acting weird. He sighed and headed inside.


	2. Surprise

**(Hey guys, just to verify, I don't own any of the songs in this story, unless stated. I've put when they're singing in *...* so you know when they're singing and when they're speaking. Thanks ~Yuuki)**

"Ema, you made it!" Shiro, the young and handsome manager of the _Shining Star_ agency said, shaking Ema's hand.

"Yes, I did. Is everything ready?" She asked.

He nodded. "This way to the studio." He escorted her.

Back at the Sunrise Residence, Fuuto and Yusuke walked in.

"Yu-nii, Fuuto-nii. Where's Onee-chan?" Wataru, the youngest of the siblings, asked.

"She's meeting a friend today and is going to be late." Yusuke explained.

Wataru nodded.

Fuuto headed up to his room.

He flopped onto his bed. _Why was I so concerned about what she was up to?_ He sighed and turned onto his side.

His mobile vibrated on his bedside table.

He grumbled before answering it. "Yeah?"

"Fuuto-kun?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We've finally found your co-singer for your duet."

Fuuto sat up. "Really? Who is it?"

"Come to the studio and I'll show you."

"Really, Shiro? Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise."

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Fuuto hung up and got ready.

"Shiro-san, what is it?" Ema asked as her manager took her to the green room.

"You know how you accepted the duet job? You're about to meet your male co-singer." He replied.

"Oh. Who is it?"

He smiled. "You'll see."

"Shiro, I'm here!" Fuuto pushed through the green room door, to be met by Shiro and… "Nee-san?!"

"Fuuto?!" Ema stood up from her seat.

"Why are you here?" He asked going up to her.

Shiro clapped. "You know each other? Excellent!"

"Shiro, don't tell me that she is my co-singer?" Fuuto pointed to Ema.

Shiro nodded.

"No!" Ema exclaimed. "Shiro-san, Fuuto is my step-brother. We can't!" She explained.

"Step-brother?"

"Yes, as in, my mother is married to her father." Fuuto put in. "It'll be too weird. Not to mention that she's super annoying."

Ema pouted. "Did you really have to say that?"

"It's the truth!" He looked to her. He had to admit, she really looked _good._

She had changed from her uniform into a pair of black skinny jeans and a red t-shirt, and a plain black hoodie over it.

"Jeez, you're only singing together, it's not like you're acting out a part of a couple." Shiro reasoned.

Fuuto sighed. "Can she and I talk, alone?" He asked Shiro.

Shiro sighed and walked out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Fuuto demanded.

"I work here." She replied simply, sitting down.

Fuuto frowned. "Since when?"

"Since a week or two ago."

He sat next to her. "You haven't told anybody?"

She shook her head. "Masaomi and Ukyo know, but that's it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked randomly.

"Why should I? You'd only tease me about it."

He thought for a bit.

"See?" She huffed and sat down.

Shiro came back into the room. "So? Have you decided?"

Fuuto shrugged. "It's just one duet." He met Ema's eyes.

"Yeah, let's do it." She sighed.

Shiro smiled widely. "This could be the next number one single!" He exclaimed.

Ema and Fuuto entered the music studio with Shiro.

"So, what song do you want us to sing?" Fuuto asked him.

Shiro sat down. "I want you two to write and compose a song within two weeks. You may use the band members if you wish for other instruments but I want a piano composition and lyrics before we record."

Fuuto's jaw dropped. "Shiro, you know that I can't compose, I can't play the piano. I can write lyrics, yes, but composition is a nono." He objected.

Shiro chuckled. "You're lucky I chose such a talented girl to duet with you. She's excellent at composition."

Fuuto stared at his step-sister. "You?! I didn't know you could even sing, never mind compose music."

Ema shrugged. "I never thought I was all that good, that's why I never told anyone. Then one day, a friend caught me in the music room singing a song that I had wrote."

Shiro chuckled. "Ema-chan, get behind the mic and show him. I'll play your backing track through the speakers."

Ema swallowed nervously. "Sure." She brushed by Fuuto and went into the recording room, behind the glass.

Fuuto sat down next to Shiro. "Is she really that good?" He asked.

Shiro nodded. "She'll probably make you run for your money once she debuts."

Fuuto stared at the girl behind the glass. _Is this really the idiot nee-san that I've spent two and a bit years living with?_

She had gotten beautiful over the years, she was taller, her hair was longer, just above her waist. She had filled out here and there too. She really had grown into a stunning young woman.

"Are you ready, Ema-chan?" Shiro said into the mic.

She nodded, biting her lip.

Shiro pressed the play button for the back track.

Fuuto looked visibly impressed in the track alone. _She composed this?!_

Ema inhaled and started to sing, confidence building with every word. _Who cares who's watching? I'm gonna show Fuuto and everyone that I am not a defenceless girl._

*Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that

You made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me*

Shiro glanced in Fuuto's direction, the expression on the young teen's face was priceless.

*I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you  
And your…

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you  
And your twisted words, your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to  
Write you a love song today*

Once she had finished her song, she went back into the other room.

"Brilliant Ema-chan!" Shiro clapped his hands.

Ema bowed her head. "Thanks, Shiro-san." She looked to Fuuto.

Fuuto was still staring into the recording room, speechless.

"Um… Fuuto?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Was I really that bad?"

Fuuto snapped out of his trance. "Uh… no… you were alright. Good enough to sing with me." He rambled.

She huffed and folded her arms. "Well I'm glad I have your approval."

Fuuto mentally groaned. _Everything I say seems to offend her!_

"Well I think we should call it a night, kids. You guys get home and we'll meet again this Saturday to see your progress with the song. I'm counting on you." Shiro led them out of the building and called them a cab to take them home.

The two sat in silence in the back seat.

Fuuto's head was spinning. _I can't believe it! Her voice was like a goddess'!_ He glanced towards Ema, who was gazing out of the window, lightly tapping her thigh with her fingers, almost like playing a piano. He cleared his throat. "So, ah… how do you practice music at home? Without everyone hearing you?" He asked.

Ema met his eyes. "I have a keyboard; I plug my headphones in."

"I've never seen it, and I've been in your room a few times." He added.

She smirked. "I know how to keep a secret; do you really think I'd leave it in plain sight?"

He chuckled. "Well, you are smart after all."

She rolled her eyes as the cab pulled up at the Sunrise Residence.

"Take care kids. Your friend back at the studio covered the fare." The driver smiled.


	3. Breakfast

"I'm exhausted." Ema sighed, heading for the lift.

Fuuto was in deep thought. _I can't believe Shiro made me do this._

They stood in the empty lift, each pressing their floor number.

Fuuto sighed. _But still…_ "Hey, you… you have a nice singing voice."

Ema looked to him in mild surprise. "Thanks, Fuuto. It means a lot coming from you." She smiled widely.

 _Ba-dum… ba-dum…_ Fuuto dropped his gaze. _What was that? Why did my heart pound like that?!_

Ema stepped out at her floor. "I'll see you tomorrow, Fuuto." She yawned. _He's acting too weird today…_

Fuuto didn't reply, no jerky comments, no flirtatious words. He was just lost in his own thoughts.

Ema flopped down onto her bed.

"Chi!" Juli jumped onto her stomach. "What happened Chi?" He tilted his head.

Ema petted his head. "I found out who I'll be duetting with." She sighed.

"Who is it, Chi?"

Ema rubbed her face. "Fuuto." She mumbled.

"WHAT?! That jerk?! I thought you didn't want your brothers knowing about your singing until you debut."

"That was the plan. I wanted to debut and prove to him that I am not just a dumb girl. But now I have to sing with him. I'm just waiting for him to laugh in my face eventually." She added. _But he did say before that I had a nice singing voice… does that mean he liked my song earlier?_ She blushed slightly.

"Chi?" Juli touched her cheek with his tiny paw. "Why is your face all hot? Are you sick?"

She shook her head. "No Juli. I'm fine."

"Well you should get some sleep. It's late and you have school in the morning." He advised.

"You're right." She got changed into her pjs and crawled into bed, turning off her bedside lamp and plugging the charger into her phone.

Juli snugged up under the covers next to her.

"G'night Juli." She mumbled.

"Good night, Chi."

Early the next day, Fuuto got up and ready for school.

He had barely slept, thinking about Ema and her singing the evening before. _If she does Idolise I will be running for my money._ He chuckled. _This will be fun._

Ema was awake too, downstairs cooking breakfast with Ukyo. "So, today we have Yusuke, Fuuto and Wataru to cook for before I go to school." She scanned the list of all the brothers and their morning timetables.

"Yes, if I make the breakfasts, could you please make their lunch boxes? I clean forgot last night with all my paperwork." He asked with a pleading look.

"Sure." She nodded and got to work.

Fuuto walked into the kitchen to see Ema cooking. "Good morning, Nee-san." He yawned.

Ukyo had gone to get ready for work.

She glanced over at him. "Good morning, Fuuto. Did you sleep well?" She asked, closing the last lunch box. She was so glad that they all had initials on so she knew which was which.

"Could have been better." He stretched.

"Well, Ukyo made you some breakfast so help yourself." She began to wash up.

Fuuto nodded and picked up a plate of bacon and eggs and sat at the counter instead of going into the dining room. "So, how are you feeling?" He asked between bites.

Ema shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Even about the… y'know?" He didn't want to say _duet_ aloud. _These walls have eyes and ears._

Ema nodded. "It comes with the territory."

Fuuto was a little bummed that she didn't seem the least bit flustered about singing a duet with him. "Are you visiting your friend tonight?" Meaning Shiro.

She shook her head. "I need to do homework."

He smirked. _She's good at improvising._ He stood up with his empty plate and went up to her side. "Here." He mumbled, handing it to her since she was already washing dishes.

"Thanks. I'd better wake Yusuke up soon." She quickly washed it and dried her hands. She grabbed an apple for breakfast.

"Morning Ema, Fuuto." Yusuke descended the stairs.

"Morning Yusuke. Breakfast is made for you." She said.

"Thanks. What are you two chatting about?" He asked curiously.

"Just bugging her about her _friend_ yesterday." Fuuto improvised.

Ema folded her arms. "And I've told you a thousand times, it's got nothing to do with anyone."

Yusuke sat and ate his breakfast. He looked more tired than Fuuto.

"You didn't sleep well, Yusuke?" Ema asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm coming down with something." He sniffed.

Now Ema was very worried. She walked over to him and put her hand to his forehead. "You have a temperature… don't you just wanna skip today?" She asked him.

Fuuto felt something in the pit of his stomach, watching her worry over his brother like that. _Am I jealous? Why would I be?!_

Yusuke blushed because of the close contact with her. "Uh… no. I think I'll be fine today."

Ema frowned. "Alright, but come home if you feel worse later. I'll look for some medicine for you."

"Thank you, Ema. You really are the best."

Ema smiled. "I just care about you." She went to the cupboard above the sink, where the first aid kit and other medications were kept. She found a box of cold tablets and handed two to Yusuke, along with a cup of coffee.

"We should get going to school soon." Fuuto but in.

Ema nodded and found a sticky note, writing _lunch for Wataru_ and placing it on his lunch box. _I hope Masaomi sees this._ She picked up the other boxes and handed one to Fuuto and one to Yusuke. "Lunch. Now let's get going."

Fuuto stared at the box in his hand. _I just hope Ukyo-nii hasn't put mushrooms in this like he always does… man! I hate mushrooms._

Yusuke didn't give the lunch box a second thought and put it into his backpack. "Let's go."

They all walked together again.

"I didn't get a chance to ask, how was meeting your friend yesterday?" Yusuke asked.

Ema thought for a moment, aware that Fuuto was listening. "Eventful. Definitely eventful."

"Well, as long as you had fun, it was worth it." Yusuke smiled at her.

She grinned. "Yeah, I guess I did have a lot of fun."

Fuuto smirked slightly at this comment. _Me too._


	4. Planning

At lunchtime, Ema received a text.

 _Could we meet on the roof? I want to start talking about our song. – Fuuto_

She sighed and tucked her phone into her pocket and went to her locker to switch out her books for lunchbox. A piece of paper fluttered out of her locker when she pulled out the box. _Huh?_ She picked it up. It was a note in an envelope. She stuffed it into her pocket. _I'll check it out later._ She grabbed her iPad and note book and headed to the roof before Yusuke could find her.

"You came." Fuuto smiled, sitting on the ground against the fence.

She nodded and sat down near him with her lunch. "So, what did you wanna talk about? You know we can talk at home, right?"

He shrugged. "This feels more private. I scouted the roof, there's no one hiding anywhere, so your secret is safe for now."

"That was very considerate of you." Ema breathed, not quite believing him. "Why?"

"Because, for one; Shiro would kill me if anything happens to his next rising star, and secondly; I'm quite looking forward to singing with someone who has actual talent." He chuckled.

She blinked. _A compliment?_

He opened his lunchbox. "I've been dreading this all morning." He mumbled. Then he stared at the feast in front of him. To top it off… "No mushrooms…" He breathed.

"You don't like them, right?" Ema bit into her rice ball.

He nodded. "Ukyo always puts them in though…" He looked at her through the corner of his eye.

"Good thing he didn't make it." She smirked.

He grinned. "Thanks!" He dug in and hummed at the deliciousness of Ema's cooking.

Ema frowned. _It seems that… he's letting his guard down. This isn't the Fuuto that walked around like he owned the world. He really was acting like a teenage boy._ "I like this side of you." She blurted out, without thinking. She clapped her hand over her mouth, hoping against hope that he hadn't heard her.

He laughed. "Well… I should let you see it more often since we're gonna be spending a lot of time together."

She blushed slightly, her heart starting to race. _What? This is Fuuto! I shouldn't take everything he says so seriously._ She took out her iPad and note book that was full of music lyrics and compositions.

He peered over her shoulder. "Wow, you really like to compose."

She nodded. "But only a handful of them made the cut."

He plucked it from her hands. "Let me see?"

She sighed.

"I dunno how you're able to do this! All this time I thought you were a pretty airhead." He smirked.

She grabbed the book from him and smacked him over the head with it. "You're still a brat."

"To be fair I'm not much younger than you." He held his hands to protect himself from the she-devil.

"Who cares? Regardless of that, you're still a brattish jerk!" She laughed. She laid her book out with a clean page. "You got an idea?"

He put his empty box away. "Uh… something passionate… something that gets your blood pumping."

"Hmmm… how about a one with a lot of guitar and drums, get a beat going. How about we both come up with lyrics and we compare them and maybe put something together?" She suggested.

"Good idea. Meanwhile you try to come up with a composition… we can tweak the lyrics to match the backtrack. Vice-versa." He added.

She nodded, writing some bits down.

Fuuto wrote some lyrics in his notepad, whilst Ema tried to create a good tune to go from.

It was quiet for a few moments when Fuuto started humming.

Ema's ears pricked up when she recognised the tune. "So, you liked it?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

 _Bang!_

"Ouch!"

Fuuto had looked to her as she turned her head to face him, and their foreheads collided.

She jumped and grabbed his face to inspect the damage. "I am so sorry!" She gasped.

He blushed. "I'm fine!" _No! Bad hormones! Quit deluding me and making me think she's freaking adorable!_

She exhaled in relief. "Good." She sat back.

Fuuto glanced down at her book when he saw something fall out of her pocket. He picked it up. "You dropped this." He handed it to her.

"Oh… it's the letter that was put into my locker." She recalled.

"A love letter?" Fuuto teased, but he felt that uncomfortable feeling in his stomach again.

She shrugged and opened the letter.

 _'_ _Ema, I'd just like you to know that I've liked you since junior high and I was wondering whether you'd like to go to a movie or something and get to know each other. – Sasuke, class 3A.'_

Ema frowned at the note then tried to recall who Sasuke was.

Fuuto was peering over her shoulder, reading the confession too. "Isn't Sasuke the idol of your year?" He asked.

It looked like a lightbulb had been turned on in Ema's head. "Oh, so it's him?" She breathed. She folded the note and put it into her bag. "I guess I should meet him after school."

"Why should you?" Fuuto asked.

Ema met his eyes. "It's polite. Who knows? He might be a nice guy."

Fuuto frowned down at his hands.

"What?" Ema tilted her head to the side in confusion.

He shook his head. "It's nothing."

The end of lunch bell rang.

"C'mon." Ema packed her things away and stood up.

Fuuto stood too, still feeling uneasy.

They walked together to the lockers.

"Do you want to meet at the same place tomorrow?" Ema asked quietly as she spun the combination of her lock.

He nodded. "Yeah, and maybe we can work in your room after school?"

"Yeah, once I meet up with this Sasuke guy, I'll be straight home. So, work on some lyrics until I get there." She added.

Fuuto suppressed a grumble. "Alright."

"Fuuto! Ema!" Yusuke ran up to them. He looked to Ema. "Where were you? I couldn't find you at lunch."

Ema's eyes widened. "Oh… um… I went to the library; I needed to study." She covered. She hated lying to Yusuke, he was always there for her.

He nodded. "I didn't think to look there. Are you ready to go to music class?" He asked her with a smile.

Ema frowned at him. "Yusuke, you still look very pale, are you sure you don't want to just go home?" She asked taking out a handkerchief and dabbing the sweat from his forehead. "You're really burning up."

He waved her away. "I'll be fine, but if you have some of those tablets, I would be glad to take some?" He added.

She nodded and rummaged in her backpack and pulled out the tablets and a bottle of water. "Here." She handed them to him.

He put the tablets into his mouth and drank the water. "Thank you." He patted her head and handed the bottle back to her.

"Let's go, we don't wanna be late." She looked to Fuuto. "See you at home, Fuuto." She smiled.

He nodded and went in the opposite direction.

Yusuke coughed. "Hey, don't you think Fuuto is being a little more… pleasant towards you?" He asked.

Ema shrugged. "He's almost eighteen, so maybe he's just grown out of his jerkish teenager stage." She suggested.

Yusuke laughed. "Him? He'll never grow up."

"Anyway, do you know who Sasuke is?" She asked.

Yusuke thought for a moment. "I think he's in 3A, he's shy but all of the girls love him." He looked to her. "Why?"

"Oh! Just that he left me a note, wanting to meet up." She left out the confession part. "Could you point him out if you see him?"

"You're just going to meet up with someone you don't even know?" Yusuke frowned. "That's dangerous."

"It'll be in school. I'm not going anywhere totally alone with him." She assured him.

He sighed. "I guess I could show you who he is." He gave in.

"Thank you! You're the best!" She hugged his arm.


	5. Ice Cream

For music, class A and B were put into one class since the ones who chose music as a subject were few.

"He's sat in the back corner." Yusuke muttered.

Ema looked up to see a guy with dark brown hair and green eyes sat alone in the back. He was handsome, there was no denying it. She sat next Yusuke as always, a few desks away from Sasuke.

Now that she thought about it, Sasuke has tried to start one or two conversations with her but he never seemed to get his words out and ended up running away, or when he did have the courage a random girl would interrupt him so he never had the chance.

She took out her note book and scribbled a note. _Meet me after school at my locker? We could go for coffee or something. – Ema._ She folded it carefully and slipped it into her pocket.

"Okay, today I want to hear your compositions. If you can't play an instrument, I will assign someone to play your work on the piano, so make your scale sheets readable." The music teacher added.

Ema swallowed. She was glad that the class only knew that she could play piano.

"Sasuke, would you like to go first?"

Ema's heart skipped as he walked past her. If her memory served her, he was one of the top music students in the class.

Sasuke sat at the piano, he glanced up to see Ema watching him intently. He felt his face heat up. _She's watching me… she's watching me… she's watching me! Did she read my note? Oh, dear… I hope she doesn't think I'm a dork now…_ He cracked his knuckles. _I better not mess this up._ He began to play his piece.

Ema stared at him as he played a very passionate tune. She took out the slip of paper and folded her arms. _I'll pass it to him when he walks by me again._ She made an effort to make eye contact with him.

Sasuke finished playing and looked up. He met Ema's gaze and noticed that she was waving a piece of paper subtly in her folded arms. He blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded slightly. To his surprise, she nodded back. _She has her answer… on that slip of paper. Jeez I'm so nervous._ He stood up and walked by her, back to his seat as the class clapped for him. He slyly took the paper, feeling sparks when his fingers brushed against hers, and put it into his pocket.

Ema felt him take the paper. His hand was really cold, it sent chills down her spine.

"Ema? Would you like to go next?" The teacher asked.

Ema nodded. "Sure." She picked up her note book and went to the piano.

After school, Ema went to collect her things from her locker.

"I'll see you at home, Ema. Be careful." Yusuke patted her head in passing.

"Yeah, see you later." She called back. She shut her locker and almost screamed.

Sasuke was stood there, looking at his feet. "Hey." He mumbled.

 _Jeez… he's pretty adorable._ "Hi, you ready to go?" She smiled at him.

He nodded, not making eye contact as they left the school together.

"I've gotta say, I was surprised by that note." Ema giggled shyly.

"I'm just glad that you replied." He said, quietly.

"Why wouldn't I? You seem like a sweet guy." She replied honestly.

He looked to her, finally. _God… she's so beautiful! Both in looks and personality! Can a girl get any more perfect?!_ He cleared his throat. "So, where are we off to?"

"I was thinking the ice cream bar up the road. Do you like ice cream?" She asked.

He nodded.

"What's your favourite flavour?"

He thought for a moment. "Mint choc-chip." He concluded.

She grinned. "That's my favourite too!"

His heart skipped.

She caught his hand and pulled him towards the shop. "C'mon!" _What am I doing?_

They entered the shop and claimed a booth in the far corner.

"Alright, what can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"Mint choc-chip!" They both said in sync.

They looked to each other and laughed.

The waiter looked at Ema up and down. "You're Yusuke's sister, right?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"I remember because you, Yusuke and your brothers would come here every weekend." He smiled. "I'll be back with your order in another ten minutes." At that he walked away.

Sasuke frowned. "I didn't know you were Yusuke-san's sister." He said.

"Step-sister, my dad is married to his mum." She explained.

He nodded. "I always wondered why you were so close, I was wondering if he was your boyfriend."

She giggled. "No, we're just close."

Sasuke inwardly sighed. _Thank goodness._

"You were really good in music today." Ema tried to divert the conversation.

Sasuke blushed crimson. "Really? Thank you. I think you were brilliant too. I think you should pursue music."

Ema smiled. "I'm thinking about it."

The doorbell rang as more customers walked in.

Ema looked up out of curiosity and saw Tsubaki, Azusa and Wataru walking in and claiming a booth. "Jeez…" She breathed.

Sasuke frowned and looked over to the two men and young teenage boy. "What is it Ema-san?" He whispered.

She propped up the menu to hide her face. "My other step-brothers."

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because… I'm with a guy and they can be… well… protective." She explained in a hushed voice.

He nodded, understanding and leaned forward, so his face hid behind the menu too. "I can be protective too." He smirked.

Ema's heart pounded. _He smirked! This shy, sweet, guy actually smirked… and jeez it was pretty hot… and he smells really nice._

Sasuke was gaining confidence quickly. He just felt really comfortable around the brown eyed beauty.

"Okay, you two. Here's your ice cream." The waiter frowned for a moment, then realising the brothers sitting a few booths away. "Don't worry, I won't blow your cover." He winked to Ema.

She smiled. "Thanks."

He went away and took Tsubaki, Azusa and Wataru's orders.

Ema blew a sigh and took a bite of ice cream, she hummed in delight as the cool refreshing taste hit her taste buds.

Sasuke stared at her. "You're cute." He muttered.

Ema choked slightly. "Wha? Not really." She blushed and adverted her gaze from him.

"Onee-chan?" Wataru popped his head over the menu-wall. "It is you!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke saw the pretty girl's face pale.

"Hey, Wataru." She painted a smile on her face. "Sorry I didn't see you come in."

"Tsubaki-nii and Azusa-nii are buying me ice cream. Why are you here, Onee-chan?" He looked to the dark-haired boy in front of her. "On a date?"

Ema blushed.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Um… no. We're friends at school and wanted to hang out together. I'm Sasuke, nice to meet you."

Wataru looked from Ema to Sasuke then back again. "Are you having mint-chocolate? I wanna get that too." He grinned.

"Wataru, what are you doing?" Tsubaki walked up to the table. "Ema?"

Ema smiled slightly. "Tsubaki, hi."

Tsubaki looked to Sasuke and felt an immediate disliking to him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke, a friend of Ema's." Sasuke swallowed nervously.

"Then you won't mind us joining you." Tsubaki slid in next to Ema and put his arm around her shoulder.

Sasuke frowned slightly. _Does this guy like Ema more than a brother should?_ "Only if Ema-chan doesn't."

Ema sighed. "Tsubaki, I came here with my friend. Could you stop butting in?" She snapped a little.

Tsubaki smirked.

Ema had gotten more confident with the brothers over the years and wasn't afraid to flip them off now when they made any advances.

Tsubaki liked this stubborn side of her. "But Ema~! You never hang with me anymore." He whined.

"Because you're irritating her." Azusa stepped in.

Tsubaki looked up to his brother. "You agree though, Azusa? You miss her too."

"Tsubaki, she's our sister. We see her every day at home." Azusa sighed.

"Yeah, Tsuba-nii. Stop bothering Onee-chan when she's trying to have fun with her friends." Wataru added.

Tsubaki and Sasuke were still having a glare-down.

"Tsubaki!" Azusa grabbed Tsubaki by the collar and pulled him up. He decided to grab the ice cream to go and dragged Tsubaki out of the shop. "See you at home, Ema."

"Bye Onee-chan. See you Sasuke-senpai." Wataru followed the twins.

Ema exhaled. "Thank god for Azusa."

"You were right about your brothers." Sasuke chuckled and took a bite of his half-melted ice cream. "This is so yummy." He smiled.

Ema took a bite too. "You're right."


	6. Music and Lyrics

Ema and Sasuke walked to the train station together, which was half way between Ema's house and the school.

"This is me." Sasuke said. "Are you sure that I can't walk you home?"

"Nah, I only live a few blocks away from here." She stated.

"Umm… could we maybe… trade phone numbers?" He asked.

She giggled. "Sure." She took out her phone and handed it to him.

They both put their number and caller ID photo into each other's contacts before switching back.

Sasuke grinned like an idiot.

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Ema met his emerald eyes.

"Yeah, you wanna have lunch together?"

Ema froze. _I have to meet Fuuto tomorrow at lunch… crap! What do I say?_ "I'm sorry, I have to go to a study group at lunch, but we can meet at break?"

Sasuke nodded. "No problem." He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips. "See you tomorrow, beautiful." At that he turned and went through the ticket barrier, leaving the brunette speechless.

 _What?!_

Her phone _pinged_ with a text message.

 _Something to think about – Sasuke._

She bit her lip. She still felt the light tingle of his lips against hers. _I just don't understand him._ She started walking home in a daze.

She walked into the house and greeted the oldest of the brothers, Masaomi and Ukyo then headed upstairs to her room.

She dropped her bag onto the floor.

"Chi! You're late." Juli ran up onto her shoulder. "Chi?"

"Juli…" She smiled and petted him. "You're the one person that's keeping me sane right now." She nuzzled his fur.

"What happened, Chi?"

"I sort of went on a date, with a boy from school." She sat on her bed.

Juli dropped onto the bed and looked up at his best friend. "Is he a nice boy? Nicer than the farm animals in this house."

Ema laughed. "Yes. He treats me like an average girl. Which I like. He was shy at first but once he opened up a little, I found him charming and sweet."

Juli thought about this. "He sounds like a good guy. If you like him, I say, see how things go with him. But I wanna see him first before I truly accept him."

She petted his head. "Thank you Juli."

There was a small knock on the door. "Nii-san?" Fuuto stage whispered. "Let me in?"

Juli's fur fluffed up. "What's he doing here?!"

"Oh, we're composing the duet together. Please be nice. Or go outside." She whispered, opening her window.

Juli huffed. "Fine, but if I hear anything weird, I'm coming straight back." He went outside.

Ema opened her door and let Fuuto inside.

"I thought you were only meeting that guy to reject him or whatever. Then I hear Tsubaki-nii going crazy because you were getting ice cream with a guy." He hissed, flopping onto her king-sized bed.

"I'm sorry, Fuuto. I didn't mean to be so long." She sighed and went into her wardrobe and reaching high to get her keyboard.

Fuuto peaked, one eye open, out of curiosity. "Want me to reach for that?" He asked.

Ema sighed in defeat. "I pushed it too far back last time." She stepped aside.

He stood up and stretched, feeling around for the keyboard. "I've got it." He muttered, bringing it down. It pulled a pile of papers down with it. "Oops."

"It's fine, I'll clean it up once you move." She replied.

He placed the keyboard onto her desk and plugged it into the mains. "This is high-tech. It plugs into your pc and you can record your tracks using it." He admired the piece of equipment.

"I'll teach you how to play it one day." Ema replied, picking up the papers.

Fuuto smiled slightly. "Oh, I've wrote a few lyrics. I just need to put them together." He added.

"That's great, I've been jotting down a few myself." She picked up her note book and iPad. She connected the iPad to the keyboard and sat in front of it.

Fuuto stood next to her. "What can I do?" He asked.

She handed him some wireless headphones. "You can listen."

He sat on the bed and put the headphones over his ears.

She began to play the notes she had come up with so far.

He closed his eyes and listened. _This is amazing! She came up with it in one day?!_ He opened his eyes and watched as she was in her element.

She also had headphones on. She had her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

 _Beautiful~_ Fuuto sighed slightly. He noticed her phone blinking next to her. He took off the headphones.

The phone was vibrating with a call.

He leaned over and picked it up.

 _Sasuke_

He grumbled and tapped Ema's shoulder. "Phone." He held it out to her.

She took off the headphones and answered the call. "Sasuke-kun?"

 _"_ _Ema-chan! I'm sorry for the sudden call… but I couldn't stop thinking about you."_

Her eyes widened, thinking about the kiss. Her face burned up.

Fuuto stood up. "Text me when you're done." He mumbled.

Ema frowned at his attitude but nodded.

Fuuto left the room and closed the door.

He went to his room and slid down the door, covering his face. "Why the hell am I feeling like this. Sure, I used to tease her but it meant nothing! But now…" He blushed. _Maybe I've always…_ "Dammit! Dumb Nee-san!" He moaned.

Ema had finished talking to Sasuke, she was red in the face and slightly giddy. She continued playing the song she had come up with then looked to the lyrics that Fuuto had left. "These are amazing. You're amazing, Fuuto." She said to herself, thinking about her younger, cheeky brother.

In a way, he was always looking out for her, even though he was a complete jerk at the beginning, and now she was slowly seeing the side of him that was unknown to the rest of the world. The sweet side, the cute side… the kind side. She was so happy.

Without realising it, she began singing the lyrics that were written and playing the composition.

"Ever try to reach for something

But it's someone else's dream?

Every step that you take forward

It takes you right back where you been…" Her iPad picked up her voice and recorded it with the recording of the keyboard.

By the end, she had finished refining the lyrics and most of the composition. Now all she needed was Fuuto to sing too so she could tweak the composition to match his voice range.

She sighed. _I completely forgot to tell him that I'd finished talking to Sasuke… he's gonna think I talked to him all night._ She looked to her phone. It was almost midnight. _Will he be sleeping?_ She took out her small mp3 player and transferred the song she made onto it. "I'll take it to him… I hope he likes it."

Ema knocked lightly on Fuuto's door. "Fuuto? Are you awake?" She whispered. She leaned into the door. She could hear his light snoring. "Maybe I'll leave it on his desk." She tried the door and for some reason it was open. She entered the room as quietly as she could.

She saw Fuuto curled up in bed, clutching his phone. _Was he waiting for my text?_ She felt terrible. "I'm sorry Fuuto… I hope you forgive me when you hear this." She whispered, placing the Mp3 player on his night stand. She took the duvet and covered him with it and brushed his honey coloured hear from his eyes. "Sweet dreams." She turned and walked out of the room, closing the door gently.

Fuuto stirred in his sleep. _Huh… what's that smell?_ He sniffed the air. "It smells like Nee-san." Her sweet perfume lingered in the room. He looked to see that he was covered up. _Nee-san… was she here?_ He sat up and looked to his phone. It was after midnight. _Jeez, I fell asleep waiting for that airhead._ He reached for his bottle of water on the night stand. Something pink caught his eye. He picked it up. "Nee-san?" He scrolled through the songs in her playlist. One caught his eye.

 **Fuuto, please listen.**

The teen idol frowned but placed the headphones into his ears and hit play.


	7. Conflict

Ema woke up the next day and headed towards the elevator. _I wonder if Fuuto has listened to the song I put together…_

The elevator door opened and Fuuto was stood there. He smirked and grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her into the elevator and hitting the close button.

"Fu-Fuuto?!" She exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You're amazing!" He grinned, letting her go. "Seriously, that song! It got me pumped up. I was so tempted to barge into your room and demand you record me too."

Ema regained her composure and smiled. "I'm glad that you liked it. I clean forgot to text you because I was so into writing the music. I'm sorry." She bowed her head.

Fuuto hesitated before placing his hand on her head and ruffling her brown locks. "I guess I can forgive you." He smiled.

Ema stared at him. Her heart began to race a little.

It wasn't his usual cat like smile either, it was a genuine smile.

"What?" Fuuto frowned as they got to the ground floor and the door opened.

She shook her head. "Nothing… just that…" She blushed. "Nothing." She power walked into the kitchen where Tsubaki, Yusuke and Azusa were making themselves breakfast. "Morning everyone. Sorry I overslept and didn't make breakfast for you." She bowed.

Yusuke smiled at her. "No worries, you work hard enough as it is."

She returned his smile. "Thanks, I'll make the lunch boxes for you and Fuuto." She stated, grabbing an apron.

"So… Ema…" Tsubaki swung an arm around her. "Who was that guy you were with yesterday?" He asked, oh-so-innocently.

"He's just a friend, Tsubaki." She stated. _I think._

Tsubaki grumbled. "Seemed a little cosy to me."

Fuuto snorted. "Tsuba-nii, you really need to realise that she's 18 now."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Tsubaki rounded on him.

"She can see anyone she wants without your consent." Fuuto, who was the same height as the triplets now, met Tsubaki's eyes. "Quit acting like you're an over-protective brother, when you know just as much as I do, that you just want to be in her pants."

Tsubaki dropped his arm. "What did you just say, brat?!" He grabbed Fuuto by the collar. "Watch your tongue before I damage that pretty face of."

"Watch how you speak to her before you see how strong I've become." Fuuto replied.

Yusuke watched the commotion. _Why is Fuuto full-out defending her? This isn't like him. Usually he'd join Tsubaki in teasing her._ He walked forward and pulled Tsubaki back.

Ema stared. _Why is Fuuto acting like this?!_ She stepped up and held Fuuto back. "Stop fighting you two." She exclaimed.

Fuuto had no idea why he started a conflict. _Maybe I'm just sick of Tsubaki's blatant flirting and possessiveness over Ema. I guess I better protect my co-singer whilst I'm at it._ "Just quit being such a pervert when she's clearly not interested in your romantic advances… if you call them romantic." He spat.

Tsubaki glared at the second youngest brother. "Why do you care so much all of the sudden? You never really speak to her unless it's a snide comment."

Yusuke sighed. _Tsubaki is right. Since when have those two been close…? I thought I was Ema's best friend out of the brothers._

"Well, since she clearly likes someone, I think it's time that we all back off. Let her be happy." Fuuto added.

Yusuke stared at the girl. "You do?"

Everyone looked to him.

Fuuto sighed. "Isn't it obvious? She likes that Sasuke guy she met yesterday."

Ema blushed crimson. "Fuuto! That's not true!" She hissed.

"Isn't it? You were happy yesterday when he called you." His eyes darkened a little. _I so wanted to answer the call and tell him to do one… maybe I'm getting soft._

Ema looked down.

"Sasuke? Who's that?" Azusa asked.

"The one she was with at the ice cream shop, dumbass." Tsubaki shrugged Yusuke from him and went upstairs in a huff.

Yusuke felt a little heart broken, but all he wanted was Ema's happiness, and if Sasuke made her happy, he'd support her. If, however, Sasuke broke her heart… there will be hell to pay.

"I need to make you lunch." Ema muttered and went back to preparing the lunch boxes.

Ema, Fuuto and Yusuke walked to school.

"Are you alright, Ema?" Yusuke asked.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine."

"Ema-chan!"

Ema looked forward and saw Sasuke waving at them. She grinned and waved back. "Hey!" She glanced to her brothers. "Be nice." She muttered.

Fuuto snorted. "If he hurts you I won't be." He picked up pace and brushed by Sasuke.

Ema was confused.

"That goes for me too." Yusuke patted her head and sped up to catch up with Fuuto, giving Ema and Sasuke space.

Ema smiled slightly.

Sasuke met her. "Hey, beautiful." He smiled.

She blushed. "Hey."

He leaned forward so that their noses touched. "Why are you so shy? Isn't it me who's supposed to be a flustered mess?" He chuckled.

She gave him a playful shove. "Oh, shut up."

He laughed and took her hand in his. "Is this okay?"

She squeezed his hand in response. "Yeah."

They got to their lockers and put their stuff away and took their text books out.

"What class have you got?" Sasuke asked her, waiting by her locker.

She thought for a moment. "Math." She stated with an unpleasant expression.

"Well good luck with that." He chuckled. "I have history. I'm in the opposite direction. Are you sure we can't meet at lunch?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'll make it up to you." She promised.

He smirked, leaning in. "I'll hold you to that."

She could feel his cool breath against her lips.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get to class." One of the teachers called, causing both teens to blush like roses.

"See you later, gorgeous." Sasuke winked and headed for the history department.

Ema exhaled. "See you."


	8. Priorities

Ema sat with Yusuke in class.

"Ema, do you know how to work this one out?" He asked her, leaning closer to her with his problem sheet.

She scanned the problem and nodded. "Sure, you…" She started to explain what to do.

"Hey, Ema-san. I thought you were dating Yusuke-kun? Why were you all lovey-dovey in the corridor with Sasuke of class A this morning?" A girl in front of her, asked.

Yusuke looked up. "She's my step-sister. Back off." His face matched his hair.

"So, you're dating Sasuke?! Lucky…" Another girl cooed.

Ema shook her head. "It's not like that." She protested.

Suddenly all the girls were surrounding her and Yusuke's table, asking questions.

Yusuke stood up. "Would you guys back off? We're trying to do work here. Besides, what's it to you who Ema dates?"

Ema looked up to Yusuke with an appreciative smile.

"Sorry, hot-head." The girl huffed and everyone backed off.

Yusuke sat down and looked to Ema. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

At lunch time, Ema went up to the roof and found Fuuto there. "Fuuto!" She called.

He turned to see her walking up to him. "Hey."

She sat next to him.

Fuuto looked at her face. She looked… lost. "What's the matter?"

She met his eyes. "Huh? Nothing."

"Is there something up with Sasuke-senpai?" He asked.

Her face burned. She shook her head. "No, not really."

"You can go and see him, if you want. We've more or less finished the song." Fuuto sighed, opening his lunchbox.

"No, no way. We're nowhere near finished. This comes before anything else to me." Ema announced.

Fuuto smirked. "So, you say that I come before Sasuke-senpai in your list of priorities?"

Ema looked away. "You're my brother, so of course."

His eyes widened. _Such a straight answer._

She took out her iPad and they began working.

"So, I'll see you at home?" Fuuto asked as they headed for the lockers.

"Yeah, I'll be late again, though. So, don't wait for me."

He bit back a snarl. "Alright. But I meant what I said. If he hurts you…" He leaned closer. "He's dead."

Ema stepped back. "He won't hurt me." She stated.

"Let's hope he doesn't." Fuuto pushed himself from the locker he was leaning against. "See you at home, Nee-san." He walked off to class.

"Ema-chan?"

Ema turned to see Sasuke walking up to her. "Hey." She smiled.

"You were with Fuuto? The junior who's also an idol?" He asked. He seemed to not like Fuuto at all.

"Yeah, he's my brother too." She sighed. "There's thirteen of them in all."

Sasuke tripped over his own feet. "Thirteen?!"

She nodded. "Yes, Masaomi, a doctor and Ukyo, a lawyer, are the oldest and are like the parental figures whilst our parents are away, then you have Hikaru and Kaname. The triplets, Azusa, Tsubaki and Natsume, two of whom you've already met. There's Louis who is a hair stylist, then Subaru who has just finished college, there's also Iori who has just started college. Then there's Yusuke and me then Fuuto and Wataru is only thirteen. That makes fourteen siblings in all." She explained.

Sasuke stared at her. "You have many bodyguards." He chuckled. "A doctor, a lawyer, a hair stylist and a teen idol all in one house."

Ema giggled slightly. "I am a lucky girl. They take good care of me." They started to walk to art class, which was a mixed class of A and B class too.

After school Ema walked to the train station with Sasuke.

"Ema, would you like to come to my place this weekend?" He asked. "We can hang out and you can meet my family." He grinned.

She thought for a bit. "It'd have to be on Sunday, I have plans for Saturday."

He nodded. "Sunday is good. I'll get my mum to pick you up. Where do you live again?"

"It's a condo, Sunrise Residence." She explained.

"Oh cool. So, I'll call you later?"

She nodded. "I look forward to it." She smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow."

He nodded. "See you tomorrow." He went through the ticket barrier.


End file.
